


Getting It Right

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody does it better<br/>Makes me feel sad for the rest<br/>Nobody does it half as good as you<br/>Baby, you're the best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I was retiring from writing Zankie fanfic, but someone gave me this suggestion and I just had to go with it. 
> 
> As always this is purely fictional. However, not gonna lie, I really hope the boys saw each other privately after the hockey game.
> 
> Lots of smut, you've been warned. ;)

Zach kept refreshing his Snapchat and watching to see if Frankie had updated his Story. Some Navy dude was sitting next to him at the hockey game and looked like he wanted to swallow Frankie whole. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled out his phone to send a text.

Zach: _Who’s the Ken doll drooling all over you?_  

Frankie: _Ha. Just a friend of Galen’s that I met in Hawaii. He’s been texting me all week to get together. We still had Amanda’s bf’s ticket and you didn’t want to come so I invited him._  

Zach: _Frankie, I had that golf commitment today and promised to visit my grandma…_

Frankie: _Yeah yeah I know. I also know you’re terrified of being seen with me in public too often but Navy Hunk has been good company._ [winky emoji]

Zach: _Well how nice for both of you. He looks quite smitten._  

Frankie: _That shade of jealous green isn’t terribly flattering on u._

Zach: _I know. I just wish u weren’t going to NY tomorrow._

Frankie: _Meet me tonight after the game. I can’t stop thinking about Bad Sex with Bruna. I think I can show you what she was doing wrong._

Zach: _……_

Frankie: _Please! Meet me at Amanda’s around 9:30. I have to drop her off. I’ll figure out where we go from there. Tell your parents you’re staying at Trainor’s or something._

Zach: _His name is Tanner._

Frankie: _Whatever. What kinda name is that anyway? Just meet me at Amanda’s ok?_

Zach: _Okay… u sure you’ll be able to shake Navy Boy?_

Frankie: _I’m sure. I’ll just blow him in the parking lot real quick then send him on his way._  

Zach: _Not funny!_

Frankie: _Lol see you in a couple hours my love._

Zach: _Go Panthers!_  

Frankie: _Grrrrr!!!!_ [winky emoji]

Zach pulled Blue Rose up to the curb in front of Amanda and Mike’s home. Zach and Amanda had developed a pretty great friendship over the past six months and he had been at her home several times to hang out. Remembering how much he hated Amanda during Big Brother 15 reminded him how wrong fans could be about what houseguests are like in real life. Amanda was amazing and someone that he could talk to frankly and openly.

A few minutes later as he was browsing through Instagram on his phone, headlights flashed through his back windshield. Frankie pulled up in Honeybee right behind him. As Zach opened the door to get out, Frankie was already skipping toward him, pulling him from his car and grabbing him into a big hug. As he kissed his neck repeatedly, Zach tried to squirm away, feeling both ticklish and a little self-conscious since Amanda was watching them with an amused grin.

“Frankie, stahhhp!!” Zach giggled. 

Finally Frankie relented and released him from the hug, but grabbed his hand as they walked toward Amanda. Zach greeted her with a hug and they chit chatted for a moment before Amanda said, “Well I’m gonna let you two lovebirds get on with your night. There’s a hot ass man in there waiting for me.

“Yeah there is!” Frankie said lustfully.

“You stay away from my man, Grande!” Amanda joked as they all hugged goodbye and Amanda walked toward her front door.

“So,” Zach asked, “Did you figure out a place to go? Should I follow you there?”

“No, Amanda said you could leave your car here. Grab your backpack and put in my trunk. I’ll bring you back here in the morning.

 

About 15 minutes later, they pulled up to a Courtyard Marriott. Frankie parked the car and said, “Wait here for just a minute,” as he dashed out of the car and into the lobby. Zach waited nervously, feeling a mixture of excitement and hesitation. He loved being alone with Frankie. Their attraction and chemistry was undeniable. But he never felt like he could give Frankie everything he wanted and deserved. Zach was still deeply closeted and very much frightened of anyone knowing the truth about his sexuality.

Before he had time to worry too much about what would happen, Frankie was skipping back over to the car, sliding into the driver’s seat as he waved a room key in Zach’s face.

“I’m gonna park closer to our room,” he said as he drove Honeybee around the side of the building and pulled into a free spot. They both grabbed their backpacks and Zach followed Frankie into a side door of the hotel. They took a staircase up to the second floor. Frankie stopped in front of a room midway down the hallway and opened the door. 

They both dropped their backpacks by the bed and looked around the room. It was pretty standard fare: a dresser with a TV, a desk, armchair and a big king size bed. Zach was suddenly feeling a little nervous, not sure where to sit or what to do. 

But Frankie took care of that, pulling the bedspread down, then smiling seductively at Zach and taking his hand, leading him to sit down on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard and his legs stretched in front of him.

Frankie curled up next to him, running his hands over his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

“So, Zach,” he teased, “tell me again why you could never get much pleasure from Bruna. She’s certainly a beautiful girl.”

“Frankie,” Zach groaned as his body immediately began to respond to Frankie’s touch, “I don’t want to talk about Bruna.” 

“Oh no, Zach,” Frankie said as he sat up and removed his hands from Zach’s body, “We’re going to talk. You’re gonna tell me what she did wrong and I’m gonna show you how it’s done right.” 

“Oh my God, you’re killing me baby,” Zach moaned, trying to pull Frankie back into his neck.

“Uh uh uh, Zach, start talking,” Frankie admonished, as he pulled away.

“Well, um I mean she’s a beautiful girl, but she never initiated any contact. I had to always be the one to make the first move. She’s an okay kisser, but beyond that, um, well she didn’t really know what to do. So it was always me trying to take care of her while she sort of … laid there like a beautiful dead fish.

Frankie burst out laughing, “A beautiful dead fish? Oh my God!!” 

Zach giggled, pulling Frankie closer. “Well, I tried touching and kissing her to, you know… arouse her or whatever, but she just lay there with her eyes closed not really moving or responding. Occasionally she’d made a little noise or her breathing would get a little faster for a moment, but not much…” 

“Oh yeah?” Frankie asked, as he began slowly unbuttoning Zach’s shirt and running his hand lightly over his abs and nipples. “What did she do to arouse you, Zach? Did she touch you? Rub up against you? Take you in her mouth?”

“Mmmm Frankie that feels so good… No, never got a blow job. She doesn’t ‘do THAT, ew,’ as she said. She would touch my cock to get it hard, but her hands are small and kind of clammy. Most of the time, I had to sort of do it myself…’

“Oh really?” Frankie purred, “She didn’t know how to get your cock hard? In my experience, it’s really not that difficult.” He palmed Zach through his shorts, feeling that he was already rock hard without even being touched. 

“What about her tits? Did she have nice tits? Didn’t they make you hard?”

“Oooooo, Frankie, do we still have to talk about this?” Zach gasped as Frankie reached under his waistband and wrapped his hand around his swollen cock.

“Yes Zach, we’re still talking. This is so hot. Come on, tell me about Bruna’s tits.”

“She actually has kinda small tits. They’re nice I guess. She’s thin and petite but not super fit or muscular. I mis… oh never mind.”

“You what? What were you gonna say?” Frankie whispered as he took Zach’s earlobe between his teeth, continuing to pump his cock slowly. “Tell me Zach. Were you gonna say you missed something?”

“I missed your body, Frankie. I missed your amazing abs, your muscular chest and arms, your perfect legs, those defined calves. Bruna is soft and girly; you – well you’re hard and angular and strong and oh my God I tried not to but I always thought about you. Ahhhh Frankie, don’t stop!”

Frankie was trying to maintain control but this conversation surprisingly was one of the hottest sex talks he’d ever had. Hearing how Zach was thinking about _him_ when he was trying to get hard with Bruna was intoxicating.

By this time, Frankie had pulled Zach’s shorts and underwear off and was slowly pumping his cock, spreading the precum over the head and whispering to Zach.

“So Bruna doesn’t give blow jobs, huh? Did you miss that too baby? I know how much you love my mouth on your cock, the way I suck on it and hollow out my cheeks to give you the best head you’ve ever had. Did you miss that too?”

“Mmmmm so much Frankie. Please I need it. Please.”

Frankie moved down Zach’s body and took his dripping cock into his mouth teasing the head with his tongue then deep throating him as he played with his balls. Sensing that Zach wasn’t going to last long, Frankie pulled his mouth off and moved back up his body, returning his hand to Zach’s cock and keeping him engaged by slowly running his hand up and down.

“So Bruna was an okay kisser, huh? Did she know how you like to have your hair pulled gently when you’re being kissed,” he teased as he leaned down to kiss Zach, tangling his hand into the hair at the back of his neck and yanking it just slightly. Zach groaned in response, his cock getting even harder if that were possible.

“Did she know how much you like a lot of tongue and deep long kisses that leave you breathless and dizzy?”

Zach moaned into Frankie’s mouth, holding him tightly, running his hands under Frankie’s shirt and down his pants, teasing the top of his crack.

“Frankie get these clothes off,” Zach growled.

Frankie stood up and began slowly removing his clothes.

“Did Bruna ever strip for you? Did she know how much you like to be teased, to have your partner strip in front of you but not be allowed to touch?”

Zach stared hungrily as Frankie removed his shirt and then his shorts and tight black underwear. 

“No. Bruna always wanted the lights off and the room to be completely dark. We took our clothes off under the covers. It was basically sex by Braille.”

Frankie giggled as he lay back on top of Zach, both of them naked and pushing their bodies together.

“Sex by Braille, huh? Well that doesn’t sound _all_ bad,” Frankie teased.

“Mmmm I like to look at you, Frankie. You’re so gorgeous. You’re perfect,” Zach gushed as he ran his hands over Frankie’s ass.

“What about your ass Zach? Did Bruna play with your ass? Touch your rim with her fingers?”

“Oh my God Frankie,” Zach cried out as Frankie’s finger aggressively teased the rim of his asshole. No, no ass play. I didn’t even ask. Girls aren’t usually into that.”

“I know,” Frankie teased. “That’s one of many reasons I like boys. Did you miss having fingers in your ass Zach?”

“Mmmm yes, missed it, need it.”

“What about a cock? Are you ready to have a cock up your ass? Or do you wish you had a warm soft vagina to stick your dick in?”

By this time Frankie had worked one finger into Zach’s ass and was moving it around, slowly stretching him open as Zach fell apart beneath him.

“Ahhhhhhh no vagina, Frankie. Need your fingers, your cock. Oh my God I’ve missed this so much.”

Frankie was rock hard and he knew Zach wasn’t going to last long. He decided it was time to stop talking.

As he continued to work a second then third finger into Zach’s ass, he joined their lips again for a passionate kiss. Zach was on his side and Frankie was spooning him from behind, fingering him slowly brushing against his prostate, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him. He had one leg thrown over Zach’s legs and was pushing his hard cock into his thigh, hungry for more.

Zach was past the point of being able to speak. After a moment he pulled away from the kiss, throwing his head back on the pillow and moaning. Frankie couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Zach was still the most beautiful man Frankie had ever laid his eyes on. Sure there were models and actors and plenty of other beautiful men in the world. Zach wasn’t perfect, but he was beautiful in all of his imperfections. Frankie felt like he could stare at that face forever. 

As Zach called out to Frankie to fuck him, Frankie reached into his backpack and pulled out a lubricated condom, rolling it on quickly. He rolled Zach onto his back and pushed his legs up over his shoulders. Using one hand to brace himself, and the other one to line up his dick, he slowly pushed it into Zach’s hole as Zach cried out. Frankie stilled himself as Zach adjusted to the fullness.

Finally Zach pushed back toward Frankie urging him to move. Frankie began rolling his hips pushing himself fully into Zach until he had bottomed out. Zach was tight and warm and Frankie was dizzy at the sensations washing over him. He tried to keep his thrusts slow and deep but Zach was pushing back against him, crying out for Frankie to fuck him harder. Frankie began to push harder and faster, changing the angle so that he hit Zach’s prostate with every thrust.

Frankie could see that Zach wouldn’t last long. His cock was hard and leaking as Frankie wrapped his hands around it, pumping it in rhythm to his thrusts. Zach was moaning, “Frankie, I’m almost there, oh my God, don’t stop.” A moment later he cried out as he shot streams of warm white liquid all over his stomach and Frankie’s hand.

As Zach came, his ass clenched around Frankie’s cock, sending him over the edge. He groaned loudly, falling onto Zach as his body shook with his climax, filling the condom.

Both of them were silent, the sound of their raspy breathing filling the room, as they struggled to recover. Finally Frankie carefully pulled out of Zach, removing the condom and heading to the bathroom to dispose of it and get a towel to clean them off. 

Frankie settled into Zach’s side, laying his head on Zach’s chest as Zach mindlessly ran his fingers up and down Frankie’s back.

Zach finally broke the silence, “Well that was … amazing.” 

Frankie chuckled, “It _was_ amazing. Who knew that talking about sex with a woman would lead to one of the most mind blowingly incredible sexual encounters I’ve ever had?”

“Well,” Zach acknowledged, “You did what you set out to do.”

“What do you mean?” Frankie asked. 

“You said that you couldn’t stop thinking about my lousy heterosexual sex and wanted to show me everything she did wrong. Consider it a great success.”

Frankie chuckled, “Poor Bruna. She has no idea how to please my man.”

“Bruna who?” Zach asked as he pulled Frankie toward him and kissed him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
